The present invention relates to a retaining device for landscape elements and particularly to landscape elements which have a generally rectangular configuration such as bricks and landscape timbers, such as railroad ties.
Landscape timbers and bricks are utilized to form retaining walls and decorative boarders around trees, walkways, flower beds and lawns. There is a tendency for the landscape elements to move out of position over a period of time due to the effects of frost or bumping from feet, bicycles, wheelbarrows, carts, etc. Some of the means for anchoring the landscape elements to the ground include pegs which are inserted through holes that are drilled through a landscape timber, or stakes which are attached to a landscape element. Each type of stake is specifically designed for a particular landscape configuration and has limited application to the type of element for which it is designed. The limitations of the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide a universal retainer for a landscape element which can be applied to many types of generally rectangular elements.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a retainer for generally rectangular landscape elements of wood or masonry.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a retainer for a landscape element which is simple in construction, can be manufactured inexpensively without being cast or machined.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a retainer for a landscape element which is adjustable to landscape element of different widths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a retainer for landscape elements which is simple to apply and which is capable of a long life of useful service with no maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.